


A Fine Night for a Pillow Fight

by MizukiPerry



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Okumura Eiji, Domestic, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Eiji's a little shit, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Mischief, Pillow Fights, Pining Ash Lynx, Slash, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing, Their Love Is So, sarcastic Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiPerry/pseuds/MizukiPerry
Summary: It started with dirty dishes.It continued with a pillow fight.It ended with... well now, that would be telling ;)(It's in the tags anyway though...)Cute fluffy fic cause we all need it.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	A Fine Night for a Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said in my last fic that the next one would be smut. But this one left my brain first. I kinda enjoy writing the fluffy side of them at the moment.
> 
> It kinda makes up to what me and Heliocat did to them in our last fic O_O
> 
> Thank you to Heliocat for betaing!

"It your turn to do the dishes," Eiji mentioned as he loudly stomped by Ash on his way to the bedroom. He was aggravated, and wanted Ash to know about it. He'd made them both a nice dinner of rice and teriyaki chicken, expecting Ash to be home sometime in the evening.

Ash didn't arrive home until 11pm.

By then, the dinner was cold and gloopy. Eiji wasn't really annoyed about that because he ate his when he realised it was getting too late. He was more annoyed that Ash didn't tell him he would be back very late, then when he did come home, complained about the dinner being cold and gloopy, and then sat on the sofa reading a paper, having left the half-eaten dinner on the table.

Fuck off, Eiji wasn't having his efforts thanked by Ash slacking off and leaving everything in the house to him. Ash could do the work for once.

"Er, I've been out all day sorting shit out. I need to relax."

"You been back two hours. You relaxed. I been trapped in here all day doing all the house work. I need to relax. I not your maid."

"You haven't been out trying to quell rival gangs from shooting each other."

"You haven't been picking up your dirty pants from floor and taking to laundrette."

"You left the apartment?"

"Bones and Kong come with me."

"Ummm."

Eiji stopped at the door to the bedroom, waiting for Ash to move. Ash didn't move. He didn't even look at him, just carried on reading his paper. Rolling his eyes, and feeling a bit mischievous, Eiji entered the bedroom, returning to the lounge with a pillow. Ash still wasn't looking at him as Eiji tiptoed up to him, and raised it above his head, ready to strike-

"You really think just cause I'm not looking at you, I can't see what you're do- HEY!" Ash yelped as Eiji completely ignored his sarcasm and whacked him round the side of the head with the pillow. He raised a hand up to his cheek where the pillow hit hardest, and narrowed his eyes at Eiji. If looks could kill, Eiji would be dead. But they don't, and Eiji was glaring back at him with a sarcastic look of his own, so really didn't care about what Ash was thinking of him just then.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I disturb you reading paper. Please. Continue," he responded to Ash's stare.

"What the hell, Eiji-Hey!" He shouted again as Eiji hit him again, over the head this time, grinning whilst doing so, waiting for Ash to catch on.

Which he realised he did as he got a hard, fat cushion to the face, knocking him backwards.

"Hey! No fair!"

"What's not fair?" Ash shouted in incredulity, "you started this!"

"Yes, but I have soft bed pillow. You hit with hard sofa cushion!" Eiji pointed out, and then watched Ash in confusion as he left the room. He thought he would return, but after a couple of minutes went by without him coming back, he got concerned. Did he properly annoy his best friend? He didn't mean anything by this... well, ok he probably did. Dishes don't do themselves and he was fed up with doing them. With all that money, why Ash didn't think of getting a dishwasher too, Eiji didn't know.

"Ash...?" Eiji called, and followed him to the bedroom, ready to apologise, "I didn't mean it," he walked through the bedroom door, "where did you-AIIE!" Eiji squealed as Ash appeared from behind the door and whacked a soft pillow on Eiji's back, throwing him forwards. He squealed again as he tripped over his feet and fell flat on the floor. He grumbled, and it was Ash's turn to apologise.

"Oh shit! Eiji are you ok?" Eiji stayed on the floor, grumbling over the fact that Ash had got one over on him, as he heard Ash walk over. "You ok down there?"

Eiji quickly rolled over and swiped Ash in the knees with his pillow, and laughed as he got a blow straight to the face back. He tried to get up but found Ash suddenly straddling him, landing hit after hit. "Hahahah! No stop! Ash!" He giggled while trying to defend himself, when all of a sudden, they both heard a soft bang as the pillow Ash was using burst, sending duck feathers everywhere.

With Eiji lying on the floor, Ash sitting on top of him, both looked around at the spectacle of the bedroom now covered in feathers. They both fell about laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"I not cleaning up!!"

"What?? This was your idea, you clean it!"

"It your pillow!" Eiji shot back, and pummelled Ash one last time as his own burst, scattering more feathers everywhere. "Why you can buy feather bed pillow but can't buy dishwasher?" Eiji shook his head at Ash as if this was such an obvious thing to do, but Ash just giggled back at him, as he rolled off and lay next to Eiji.

Eiji turned his head to look at Ash, who had a strange look on his face. "What's wrong?" Ash said nothing, but instead bent his head forward and landed a kiss on Eiji's cheek. 'Eh?' When Ash lifted his head up, he could see he'd gone red with embarrassment. Eiji was feeling a bit overcome himself, and touched his hand to his cheek, still feeing Ash's lips there. "Why?"

Ash stuttered, "Because just then you looked really cute..."

"You kiss all people who look cute?"

Ash went redder, "No, just the ones I like."

Eiji smiled, it wasn't quite a love confession like he'd read in manga, but he'd take it. And with his own rush of confidence, replied, "You can do it again if you like." The surprise on Ash's face made him laugh. He was the cute one here, not Eiji, he thought. Especially as when Ash bent his head forward to kiss him again, Eiji moved back and said, "No kiss now, you still doing washing up and picking up feathers." He gathered himself up off the floor, "I going to bed. Goodnight." And off he went, leaving Ash on the floor wondering if what happened did indeed just happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos/comments always appreciated.


End file.
